User talk:Utkar22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Trainer Micah page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Trainer Micah (talk) 17:46, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Also i forgot to add sign using four tildes or signature button so we can chat via versa as a user on here alright.. So you know i hate it when users don't sign on talk pages so you notice anyway Welcome Utkar need anything let me know okay also check out my blogs or pages for info if needed alright so you know later,..Trainer Micah (talk) 11:03, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I see, Good job i got your message thanks for your reply...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:41, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey I'm on another Vortex If you need me check under search under this Blog by me: Ash's Pokemon with Alola predictions i recently created it so you notice it hasn't been edit yet anyway If you need me let me know alright. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:37, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey would you like to Become a admin i can make it happen if you want me two just let me know if you want me too an i will?, so you notice. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:09, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Admin rights That's what would you like admin rights for this wikia? Just wondering...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:27, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Got it I got you messages, Thank you for the triple reply...Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:47, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Also There you go ^ your admin ...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:50, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Utkar 22, Can you check Features 4 user ideas & Wiki Features to let me know what you like changed aka enable & disabled, Reason i asked is becouse i'm changing the wikia abit & i need your idea's, So yeah when you can let me know. Thank, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:09, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Also forgot to say just add it underneathe Yada's message..Kind regards again...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:11, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Forum and Discussions Hello Utkar, What's wrong with that? Discussions will be much improved until mid-2017, where it should be officially applied to all wikis. Plus, if we don't like Discussions, we can just turn it off in the future, when forums will turn to discussions. Greetings, Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 09:19, September 10, 2016 (UTC) I see you've added the Chat feature with out me looking it over first as admin remember to ask me before enabling or disabling anything in Wikia Features okay, Not saying anything else... Also i like what Yada said he makes a exellent point there we should enable the forums i'll look on them to see whats appropraite & inappropraite old/new then if i don't like what i see as you said yourself your against it i'll disable it when i am done alright? So you notice let me look things over after i am done i'll keep it enabled or disabled plus i was the one who gave You Yada & Dajan 3 this link don't abuse it alright, Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 12:51, September 10, 2016 (UTC)